leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GreenMoriyama/Raymond, the Traceur Policeman
|date = 2016-08-05 |author = Green Moriyama |health = 5 |attack = 7 |spells = 2 |difficulty = 6 |hp_base = 573.6 |hp_lvl = 91 |resource = Manaless |ad_base = 54 |ad_lvl = 3.85 |range = |arm_base = 25 |arm_lvl = 3.6 |mr_base = 32.1 |mr_lvl = 1.25 |as_base = 0.665 |as_lvl = 3.2 |hp5_base = 8.2 |hp5_lvl = 0.75 |ms = 345 }} ' Raymond, the Traceur Policeman' is a custom champion in League of Legends. Good day summoners! It has been a while, and I'm aware of it, but here is another champion to add to the roster of champion concepts. From the outer-city of the City of Progress comes a policeman who professes in being able to tread any path efficiently and swiftly. With his magnificent kicks and maneuvers, I present to you the Traceur Policeman: Raymond. Blabber= This concept really showed me how hard it is to find suitable icons for my champion. There are some that could fit, but to find those that really fit someone is seemingly impossible, such as for this capoeira & parkour inspired police-dude. I didn't hire someone to do the art since as ambitious I would like to be with every project, I didn't feel the need to ask for that kind of assistance at the moment. Aside from that, I wanted to touch up on what is outside of the inner-city that most champions of Piltover are a part of. People have made speculations of how the city-state is like, and I'm placing my marker of how it may be like. Think of how some areas are marshes and grasslands, along with the oil reserves and possible farmlands. Then you have the towns that feel like a mix of Piltover and Victorian era London, offering tight-knit buildings and narrow alleyways for Raymond to run across... |-|TLDR'ed= I couldn't find suitable pictures for Raymond's abilities; didn't pay an artist because not necessary. This champion also explores what is outside the main city of Piltover, adding my spin of what more Piltover has to offer. Nonetheless, what is is that his concept is more focused on chasing and apprehending. His theme original was inspired by the likes of Assassin's Creed (the parkour/city-traversing action) and Capoeira. While he's not supposed to be the mightiest of , if you are thinking about running from , think twice before doing so from him. -'Green Moriyama' Abilities For every 1% of (not aquired from growth), Raymond receives . For every 5 , Raymond receives % . These bonuses do not stack with themselves. |description2 = When Raymond has been out of combat for seconds, he receives the ability to see Ghost Footsteps of nearby enemies: Enemies that are to Raymond will occasionally leave behind for a , fading over 1.75 seconds after. These will appear every seconds. |range= }} |targeting = Combative Dancer is a statistical buff. |damagetype = |projectile = showfalse |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *The maximum amount of bonus movement speed Raymond can receive from this ability is at level , as % bonus attack speed is need to attain 2.5 attack speed. **If not including any movement speed enhancing effects, this bonus is diminished to 314.465 due to MS caps. This results with 659.465 movement speed when not considering any other MS buffs. **Relevent math: + + = 314.465 ***Before caps: 415 - = 70 ***Soft cap: (490 - 415) x 0.8 = 75 x 0.8 = 60 ***Hard cap: (513.93 - (490 - 345)) x 0.5 = (513.93 - 145) x 0.5 = 368.93 x 0.5 = 184.465 *For more information about Ghostly Footsteps, check here, under the "Gameplay Concepts" section. *Intervals are between each appearance of the footprint, not between when the footprint disapears fully and when it appears next. **This effectively means that there is seconds before the next appearance of the footprints. **These intervals are independent to each individual enemy. Footprints are also distinct between minions, monsters and champion. }} Raymond swings his legs around, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies, a short distance. |description2 = For the next 3 seconds, Raymond receives while his next basic attack against an enemy champion will them for a few seconds. |description3 = Basic attacks reduce Crowd Control’s cooldown by 0.5 second. |leveling= |leveling2= % |range = | }} |cost= |costtype= |cooldown= |targeting = Crowd Control is a point-blank area of effect that grants a basic attack buff. |damagetype = physical |projectile = showfalse |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Crowd Control has no cast time and does not interrupt Raymond’s previous orders. * Not to be mistaken for the disabling effects. }} Raymond’s is increased by (0.5 level)}}%. |description2=Activating abilities will double the passive effect for a few seconds while keeping Sixth Sense active and Raymond for the duration. |description3= Raymond dashes forward, receiving that decays over 4 seconds. If Raymond dashes over impassable terrain, he will not receive the but Freerunning’s cooldown will be halved. |leveling2= |leveling3= % |range= }} |cost= |costtype= |cooldown= |targeting = Freerunning is passively a movement speed buff, while actively being a dash. |damagetype = |projectile = showfalse |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-aoe = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *Because of Combative Dancer, Raymond also effectively receives at least % bonus attack speed from the passive component of Freerunning, doubled when activating abilities. This does not take into consideration any MS buffs, such as the active component of Freerunning. *''Ghostly Footsteps'' attained through this passive allows footprints to remain visible without waning away until the duration is over. }} : For five seconds, Raymond receives a shield. As long as the shield stands, the duration of are reduced by a percentage. |description2= If the shield is still up at the end of the duration, Raymond is healed for 50% of the remaining shield. |leveling= % |range = |cost= |costtype= |cooldown= |targeting = Persistent Will is a self-targeted buff that provides and health regeneration. |damagetype = |projectile = showfalse |spelleffects = |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block Persistent Will. |additional = *"Slows" include attack speed reducing effects. *Duration reduction to slows is more effective when the slow decays over time, as it means that the decay rate is hastened. **This effect is less effective against persistent slow effects, such as AoE zones. *Reduction is strictly for the duration; the initial strength of the slow will be applied at full power. }} After a , Raymond sends out a rope, inflicting physical damage to all enemies it passes through, stopping at the first enemy champion or epic monster it collides with. The target is then leashed to Raymond for 9 seconds. |description2= While the target is leashed, Raymond's basic attacks deal 10% increased damage to them and can reactivate Rope of Detainment to pull them to him , inflicting physical damage and applying a decaying on them over 1.5 seconds. This can only be done three times per activation and has a . |description3= If the target is close enough when reactivating Rope of Detainment, the target will be for 0.75 seconds instead of being . Doing so the pull's cooldown. |leveling= |leveling2= % |cooldown= |range= | | }} |cost= |costtype= |targeting = Rope of Detainment is a direction-targeted skillshot that inflicts physical damage to an enemy champion, leashes them to Raymond, thus allowing him to pull them to him a limited number of times. |damagetype = physical |projectile = showtrue |spelleffects = |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block Rope of Detainment or its pulling effects, but not both. |additional = *Aside from a ring that shows the boundaries of the leash, a ring will show the boundaries when Raymond would knock-up the enemy instead of slowing them. **When the target is within knock-up range, the inside of the ring will glow lightly. *An indicator will appear on the leash to show where the target enemy will be pulled to. }} Background |render = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Unknown |residence = Piltover Suburbs |occupation = * Police Officer A Traceur Officer * Dancer * Bar Owner |faction = * Piltover * The POPF (Piltover Outskirt Police Force) |related = Vi, Caitlyn }} Lore Main Piltover. The City of Progress, where Techmaturgical advances have been made by the hands of multiple engineers and scientists. Even then, it has its own hands of here and there. Both of these elements are best known in the central area of the city-state, but it also stretches out as far as the outskirts. As the and take care of crimes within the city where the most important of project are done, there exists another police force that watches over everywhere else: the Piltover Outskirts Police Force (POPF). While there work is not only in the outskirts (and their office is for sure not located there either), their works are as distinguished from the in-city duo as the outskirts are to the city. They will chase and they will enforce, but they avoid the use of technology in order to improve their raw capabilities. Even then, every since they've started, the POPF have been phenomenal in their job of reducing criminal activity outside the inner-city. While the POPF has a good handful of members working in the force, three of them stand out the most as its most recognized officers. First is a brawling mage whose grandfather is the Founder of the POPF, . Then there is the first Yordle to become an officer of Piltover, . Last but not least is one of the more recent members of the POPF who has created a name for himself among the other officers: Raymond. A lover of dancing & parkour and friendly to all who the POPF protects, he loves to party & talk with the towns-people. Sometimes lacking decency in front of his superiors or taking a nap, he seems to be a playful man who enjoys his life too much. He even owns a small bar where he hosts small dance-offs as if they are bar fights. Yet, his credibility is not in what he does outside of work, but when he is on the job. Almost a different man, Raymond is dauntless and powerful, skilled in many martial arts and unmatched when it comes to chasing down criminals. In every record of his work, no matter if he had to capture an entire gang of thieves alone or even chase after a group of riders, no criminal has escaped from his grasp. Although he has taken other tasks as an officer, he truly shines when it comes to traversing the city and streets to catch a criminal on the run. There is no race that Raymond would lose when apprehending a criminal. Expanded Backstory Hidden= |-|Through the Outskirts= |-|TBA= Quotes * "Too busy with work in the city, Miss Sheriff?" * "Miss Cupcakes... nah, 'Miss Sheriff' suits you better, Miss Sheriff." * "Send some paperwork to us. There aren't enough of those out here." Taunting near an enemy * "It's always good to be suited up for the job, but I prefer not augmenting myself with metal parts like you do." * "Come out of the city. Or are you too busy with Miss Havoc and Miss Sheriff?" * "Let's exercise together when you have the time. Need to buff up the legs, too, right?" Taunting near * "You could say I'm relieved you only terrorize within the city... but come visit us for once." * "I wouldn't mind spending a day to put you in cuffs, Miss Havoc." * "You're quite attached to Miss Metal-Hands. Are you cousins?" Taunting near * "How are you today, Miss Sauna? I'm all ready for a spar." * "As you do with your punches, I will do with my kicks." Taunting an Armoured Champion * "Seriously? Do you plan on challenging me with that deadweight on?" * "I know that the steady ones win the race, but here, you are just dragging yourself around." * "My resilience does not come from being sturdy and armored, but from being hardy and healthy." Taunting a Champion with higher than Raymond *"So there is someone who is faster than me. But what matters is how you get to your goal, not the speed at which you go." *"You must think I'm all about speed. I will show you that you are wrong." Joke * "Please. It's not freerunning. It's parkour." * "I know I call it 'freerunning' at times, but it's parkour." * "They may look similar, but my running is not only about the shine." * "Parkour is harder than what it looks. Come. Try it for yourself." Upon using... Upon using ''Rope of Detainment'' * "Get over here!" * "Not so fast!" * "Where are you going?" * "Not on my watch!" * "You're mine now!" Upon pulling with ''Rope of Detainment'' * "Come back here!" * "Not going to let you run." * "Not done with you." * "Come play with me." Upon initiating a knock-up with ''Rope of Detainment'' * "Stay right there!" * "Getting a kick out of me?" * "You're mine!" When the target breaks Rope of Detainment’s leash * "Aww, let 'em away." * "Seems like I still have a race to finish." * "The chase is on!" * "Oops, gotta catch 'em." Upon buying * "I may not wear them often, but they allow me to travel the land faster." * "No matter how many times I try them on, I still prefer being barefooted." :Tier 2 Boots * "Ooh. Better boots... still prefer being barefooted." * "Respect to the one who made these... but I wish they made anklets instead for me." Upon buying or any item with * "Rage doesn’t only hasten my attacks, but it also carries me across the land in a rush." * "I don't indulge in rage, but if it can make me dance faster, I don't mind a bit of it." Upon buying * "A dance of the phantom... that is one dance I would like to perfect." * "My body feels lighter, as if I’m a spectral being dancing in the limbo." Upon buying * "I like this plate. It keeps me moving, and keeps me alive." * "This plate makes my chase easier, both in speed and safety." Upon buying an item with armor but without movement speed enhancing buffs * "Oh. Armor. Does this come with some speed enhancing magi-... no? Oh..." * "This looks nice and sturdy. Shopkeeper, do you have this in a sleek-size instead of this bulky si-... you do not? Aw..." Upon buying... Upon recalling or teleporting * "Oh, look at the time. Time for me to get going." * "My goodness, is it already that time? Well, gotta go." * "Hmmm... can't we stay for a little longer? No? Alright." * "Let's see. Oh, got it. Let's move to our next destination." * "I don't mind using a spell that is faster than my sprints." }} Animation Concept Recommended Items Skins & Trivia Skins & Splash-arts *Dance Hall Raymond *Officer Raymond *Cyber Raymond *Hip Hop Raymond *Sandstorm Raymond *Ionian Raymond *PROJECT Raymond *Hellbound Raymond Trivia *Raymond's dance speed increases based on his . *Raymond's profile art is an art of , a capoeira fighter from the series. **Raymond has some resemblance to Eddy, such as the limited/free-moving wardrobe that allows better movement in using their martial art and hairlocks. Looks-wise, they both have dark hair and brown skin, although Raymond's skin is more than likely tanned than naturally coloured dark. Lore * Skins trivia Dance Hall Raymond * He shares the Dance Hall/''DJ'' theme with . Officer Raymond * He shares the Officer theme with , , and . Cyber Raymond * This skin is a reference to the Tron universe, and has similarities to the recently released racing game.1 * He shares this reference to Tron with . Hip Hop Raymond * This skin has some references to Lúcio from the team-based shooter game . ** This skin's name is similar to one of Lúcio's skins, "Hippity Hop," while its looks are close to Lúcio's "Auditiva" skin. ** Unlike his other skins, Raymond in this skin is assisted by leg-enhancing hextech devices in the same way Lúcio is equipped with sonic technology. Sandstorm Raymond * This skin references the protagonists of the action-adventure game series, . Most relevant are , the first protagonist of the series, and , the second protagonist. * He shares this Sandstorm theme with and . Ionian Raymond PROJECT Raymond * The theme behind Raymond’s PROJECT skin is one of the possible outcomes for Runeterra. In this alternate, apocalyptic future, Raymond is part of the PROJECT Initiative, where members are augmented with cybernetics and other futuristic technology. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , and . Hellbound Raymond Quotes * Rope of Detainment's "Get over here!" is taken from Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat movie, seen here. Relations * Raymond's comrades in the POPF, and , are his closest friends and they think the same for him in their own way. Because of this comradeship, their teamwork in the field is impeccable. ** The youngest and newest member to the POPF, Raymond still respects the two others as his superior. * While holding no ill intentions, Raymond has a rivalry with the enforcers of the inner city, and , which is a united thought for the POPF. Login Theme , from the Aquarion EVOL soundtrack album, "Psalms of Eve" (イヴの詩篇; evu no shihen) Patch History from . **Ghost Footsteps are now not visible on the mini-map. *'Rope of Detainment' ® **Now has a 0.35 second delay before the rope is tossed. ;August 11, 2016 - Patch V0.04 *Quotes added for different situations with Rope of Detainment. *Base statistics changed. **Attack speed growth reduced to 3.2% from 3.5%. *'Combative Dancer' (Innate) *Bonus movement speed per 1% bonus attack speed reduced to from . **Made adequate adjustments to the maximum bonus movement speed calculations. *'Crowd Control' (Q) **Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. *'Freerunning' (W) **Passive enhanced bonus duration reduced to from . **Bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. *'Rope of Detainment' ® **Initial physical damage reduced to from . ***Bonus AD ratio reduced to 40% from 60%. **Duration increased to 9 seconds from . **Damage bonus to leashed target now only applies to basic attacks. ***Damage bonus reduced to 10% from 15%. **Pull range reduced to 100 (+ 30% of the target's distance from Raymond) from 150 (+ 40% of the target's distance from Raymond). **Pull physical damage reduced to from . ***Bonus AD ratio reduced to 60% from 75%. **Slow duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. **Pull cooldown increased to 0.75 seconds from 0.5. **Knock-up duration reduced to 0.75 seconds from ***Knocking up the target now doubles the pull cooldown to 1.5 seconds. **Cooldown increased to from . **Cast range reduced to 800 from 950. ***Leash range reduced to 1000 from 1150 **Description in ability details added, explaining how the leash range boundary is displayed with a ring, along with informing that there is also a separate ring for the knock-up range. ***A visual aide will also appear on the leash, showing where to the target will be pulled to if pulled. ;August 8, 2016 - Patch V0.03 *Quotes added for Rope of Detainment. *Formatting of some ability descriptions added, such as adding stat-colour to attack speed. *Idle animation ideas added. *'Combative Dancer' (Innate) *Bonus movement speed per 1% bonus attack speed reduced to from . **Attack speed growth now does not factor into this innate. **Clarifications made in regards to the ability in the ability info box, such as maximum bonus movement speed that can be attained from bonus attack speed and the intervals of Ghostly Footsteps. *'Crowd Control' (Q) **Bonus attack speed duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. **Disarm buff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. **Disarm duration increased to from . **Cooldown increased to from . *'Freerunning' (W) **Explanation added in ability info box about how much bonus attack speed the passive grants. *'Apprehend' ® **Renamed into Rope of Detainment due to name-conflict with ' . ;August 5, 2016 - Patch V0.02 *'Crowd Control' (Q) **Disarm duration reduced to from . **Cooldown increased to from . *'Freerunning' (W) **Passive bonus movement speed out of combat removed. ***Removed effect: Raymond receives bonus movement speed every half-second when out of combat for at least 4 seconds, up to a maximum of 35%. **Passive ability activated effect duration changed to seconds from 2.5. *'Persistent Will' (E) **Duration increased to 5 seconds from . **Now grants a shield. ***Duration reduction of slows now only apply as long as the shield is up. ***Bonus health regeneration removed. ***At the end of duration, half of any remaining shield heals Raymond. **The values of effects are now not affected by missing health. **Clarifications made in regards to "slows" in ability info description. *'Apprehend' ® **Grammatical errors fixed. ;August 5, 2016 - Patch V0.01 *Added missing trivia in regards to the profile art. ;August 5, 2016 * Added *'Combative Dancer' (Innate) **Raymond's attack speed and movement speed enhance each other. **'Sixth Sense': With his heightened senses, Raymond is able to hear the footsteps of nearby units when not in battle. *'Crowd Control' (Q) **Raymond swings his legs around to kick back nearby enemies while giving himself an opportunity to disarm his next foe. *'Freerunning' (W) **As an expert of parkour, Raymond has his movement speed enhanced, maximized upon using an ability. When activated, he is allowed to either jump forward to sprint at full speed or hop over a wall on a lower cooldown. *'Persistent Will' (E) **Raymond's will to keep on chasing allows him to momentarily resist slows and recover health based on his missing health. *'Apprehend' ® **Raymond sends out his rope to snag the first champion hit, leashing them to him. As long as they remain leashed, Raymond can pull them in closer. If they are close enough, he can also kick them into the air for greater effect. }} Development TBA Comments Use to make your own custom champion concepts. "Do remember to use the format YourName_FileName.jpg (no brackets) when uploading pictures to a wikia." - Mineko Charat Lucky